Elevator Talk
by Sbteja
Summary: Tony and Ziva get stuck in an elevator during work one day. Tiva. One-shot. slightly AU. Rated K , because I wanted too. I love reviews... just to put that out there... peaople seem to think the opposite...


**Hey, here's a little one-shot that I recently thought of. Takes place before Aliyah, so…yeah…**

**~Sbteja**

* * *

"Tony, why did you switch the emergency flip?" Ziva asked as the lights dimmed and the elevator came to a stop. Tony chuckled nervously and turned to look at Ziva.

"It's 'flip the switch', Zee-vah." He corrected, grinning at her. Ziva frowned.

"Now is not the time to correct my English, Tony." She threatened darkly, taking a step forward in an attempt to intimidate him. It worked. Tony took an involuntary step backwards, swallowing loudly. She smirked. "why did you 'flip the switch', Tony?" Tony frowned and shook his head.

"I didn't do it, did you?" he asked. Ziva groaned.

"If I stopped the escalator, than I would not be asking you why you did so!" She snapped at him, leaning up against the left wall of the elevator. Tony grinned and sat down; his back against the back wall of the elevator.

"It's not an escalator…" He began, but Ziva glared at him. Tony held in hands up in defeat, and backpedaled; if he was going to be stuck in an elevator with this crazy-ninja-mossad-assassin, than he did not want to be on her bad side.

"Okay," he sighed, "I get your point, I was just…hoping that you flipped the emergency switch." Ziva gazed curiously at him, folding her arms as she processed this.

"Why would you hope that I had stopped the elevator?" she asked after a moment of gazing at him. Tony, who had hung his head and ignored her gaze, looked at her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"If you stopped the elevator, then we could turn it back on and leave. But, since neither of us did, that means it's broken…Oh man! The elevator's broken!!" Tony jumped up and shoved his hands into his pockets, searching. Tony cursed under his breath and rushed over to Ziva.

"You have a cell phone?" he asked, worry creasing his face.

Ziva stared at him incredulously, a small smile of her own threatening to make itself know on her face. Is Tony DiNozzo panicking?

She sighed, handing Tony her phone before sliding to the floor as Tony had done earlier, cradling her head in her hands. She was surprised when she felt another presence sit next to her, close enough that their shoulders brushed…their arms…

Ziva snapped her head up, scolding herself for letting her mind travel on that train of thought…that was the saying, right? Ziva groaned as she listen to Tony speak to someone on her cell phone. By the sounds of it, it was Gibbs. She strained to hear what Gibbs was saying.

"_DiNozzo! Stop rambling and calm down. Where are you!"_ Gibbs attempted to calm Tony and Ziva frowned. She had not seen Tony like this, maybe he was scared? A grin made its way onto Ziva's face as she contemplated that. DiNozzo? _Afraid_ of an elevator? She almost laughed.

"We're in the elevator, boss. It got stuck." Tony informed him, before muttering under his breath, "probably because of your constant 'meetings'." Ziva rolled her eyes; even in panic, Tony's humor still outshone his fear.

"_I heard that, DiNozzo!"_ Gibbs scolded. Tony frowned and Ziva chuckled. _"What do you mean by 'we'?"_ Tony sighed, uncomfortable. After a few seconds of silence, Gibbs spoke up.

"_Ziva's in there with you, isn't she?"_ Gibbs guessed and Tony nodded although Gibbs couldn't see him.

"Yeah, boss." Tony confirmed. He was surprised to hear his boss chuckle.

"_McGee made a few calls, and we should have you two out of there from thirty minutes to one hour."_ Tony's eyes widened and Ziva cursed under her breath. Gibbs chuckled again. _"I hope that Ziva doesn't kill you before you make it out, DiNozzo."_ And with that, Gibbs hung up.

Tony remained frozen. One hour. With Ziva. Alone. In an elevator!! How could he endure _that_?! Ziva groaned and snapped her fingers in front of Tony's face. He blinked a few times and groaned as well.

"Tony? Tony!" Ziva growled at him. "Were you listening to a single word that I said?!" Tony opened his mouth and then closed, a sheepish grin crossing his face. Ziva scowled, trying very hard not to laugh at his guilty expression. After a few seconds of glaring, Tony sighed.

"Okay, I surrender." He said leaning his head back against the wall so that he was staring at the ceiling. Ziva smiled smugly at him, but then noticed his worried expression.

"What is the bother, Tony?" she asked sincerely. Tony sighed for the umpteenth time today and smiled at her.

"It's 'matter', Ziva. Not bother." He corrected. She scowled.

"Same difference!" she yelled in exasperation. She already knew that when she was nervous, her English would slip. She did not need Tony to remind her. Tony returned to his former position, ignoring her. When he felt her stand up, he opened his eyes to find her sitting right in front of him. Tony pulled his legs in and crossed them, giving her more room to sit. Ziva smiled slightly at this, and moved forward. Concern showed in her features.

"What is wrong, Tony?" she asked softly, her face less than a foot from his. Tony took a deep breath, and exhaled, his breath gently caressing Ziva's face. She struggled to ignore it and Tony stared at her. After at least three minutes of more silence, Tony caved in, once again.

"Fine, I got caught in an elevator when I was a kid. Okay?" he nearly growled at her, standing up and walking over to the other side of the elevator. Not to Tony's surprise, Ziva couldn't help but laugh. Tony whirled around to glare at her.

"It's not funny! I was four!" He shouted. Ziva smirked, got up and walked over to him, putting her face inches from his.

"Then you need to get under this." She muttered. Tony frowned.

"Get 'over' this, Ziva—"

"Take your own advice!" She growled, interrupting what he had to say. Tony narrowed his eyes, and she scowled. Tony sighed and sat down, hanging his head. Ziva groaned once again and sat next to him.

"I am sorry, Tony. That was insensitive." She stated. Tony looked up at her and smirked.

"What happened to apologizing being a weakness?" Tony asked. Ziva frowned.

"I am not Gibbs, Tony." She replied. Tony nodded seriously and then grinned.

"Yeah, you don't look like him either." Tony agreed and Ziva rolled her eyes. "I mean, you don't have gray hair." Tony added. Ziva punched him in the arm playfully.

"Ow." Tony feigned hurt momentarily, and then sighed. Ziva subconsciously leaned onto Tony's shoulder. Tony became instantly aware of her touch, but did not object.

"Whendjya think we'll be getting out of here?" Tony asked after a few minute's of silence. Ziva mumbled something incoherently and it was then that Tony realized that she was sleeping. He smiled to himself and considered making a joke about the crazy-ninja-mossad Officer falling asleep on the job, but then voted against it. He wanted to be alive when they got the elevator fixed. Instead he did something he never saw himself doing. Surprising himself and Ziva—who had been pretending to sleep in an attempt to escape an awkward conversation—Tony bent down and softly pressed his lips to Ziva's forehead. He sighed and leaned back on the wall of the elevator, closing his own eyes. Ziva's eyes flashed open the second that she felt Tony's breathing slow. She sighed and looked up at him, smirking when she saw a drop of drool hanging on the edge of his mouth. She sat up more, taking her head off Tony's shoulder; glad that he was not awake to comment on it. But, the second that she removed her head, Tony's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, looking around before remembering that he was in an elevator. He smiled sheepishly down at Ziva and she laughed, gesturing for him to wipe the corner of his mouth. He frowned and did so, turning away from his partner to avoid her noticing the small blush that flared under his skin. His frown deepened; now he was blushing?

Ziva smiled slyly as she witnessed the blush on her partner's cheeks and stood up, an idea coming to mind. She walked in front of Tony and smirked at him, ignoring his scowl as she leaned up and pecked him on his cheek. Tony's eyes widened, but he couldn't get himself to speak. Ziva stared at him, smiling as she watched her partner open and close his mouth repeatedly before wordlessly sitting on the ground where he was before. Ziva laughed and sat next to him.

"Why did you kiss my head earlier?" she asked, watching as his face slightly tinted red again. She loved that she had this affect on him, and it was amusing to watch him struggle to say something. Tony looked away for a moment before grinning at her. He would play dumb.

"Whatchya talking about, Zee-vah?" He asked, playfully stretching out the syllables of her name. Ziva raised her eyebrows, well aware of what he was trying to do.

"When I was pretending to sleep, you leaned down and kissed my forehead. Why?" she asked again. Tony feigned shock.

"Now why would you pretend to sleep?!" he asked. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"To get away from you." She replied a little too bitterly. Tony recoiled as if he were slapped, but recovered instantly and grinned.

"Aww, come on Ziva. You know you really don't mean that." He laughed, calling her bluff. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes you are so unaware of how egotistical and annoying you really are." She retorted coolly. Tony's smile seemed to only get bigger.

"But you don't really think that." Tony replied confidently. Ziva smirked at him.

"Now, why would you say that, Tony?" she asked. Tony had smugness radiating from him.

"'Cause you kissed me." Tony all but sang. Ziva frowned at him, shifting slightly.

"Tony, you do realize that it was a friendly peck on the cheek, yes?" she asked. Tony frowned, but grinned again.

"No, I think I would be able to tell." He replied confidently. Ziva smirked.

"Yes, because you are so good at reading everyone's emotions." Ziva retorted sarcastically. Tony's expression became a little more serious, but still held it's joking feeling.

"Nope." Tony agreed, smiling widely. "Just yours." Ziva rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time today and Tony smirked.

"Fine," he said as the lights came back on in the elevator. Tony ignored them. "Tell me. What wouldn't be a friendly kiss?" he asked, taunting her but knowing that she would just roll her eyes and leave the elevator. Ziva smirked as they stood up.

"This." She said, not giving Tony a chance to respond to that as she pressed her lips to his. Tony had no idea what happened, until all too soon, Ziva pulled away. The elevator doors opened, revealing an amused Gibbs and a confused McGee. Ziva ignored both of them and walked into the bullpen, sitting down at her desk and continuing her report from where she left off.

"DiNozzo! What's gotten into you?" Gibbs asked, referring to Tony's shocked expression. Tony just stared at Gibbs, not breaking out of his trance until Gibbs hand made contact with the back of his head. Tony jumped slightly and muttered 'thanks boss' before nearly sprinting to his desk to get back to work.

"What just happened, boss?" McGee asked, clueless. Gibbs smirked and walked into the now-fixed elevator.

"I need to enlighten Special agent DiNozzo and Officer David as to why we have rule twelve, McGee." And with that, the elevator doors closed, leaving McGee wide-eyed and astonished. He turned towards Tony and Ziva, they were both sitting at there desks and working on their report just like any other day. Occasionally, Tony glanced up at Ziva and smiled, but it seemed normal to McGee.

_Tony and Ziva? They wouldn't…would they?_ He thought to himself as his phone rang.

"McGee." He answered after two rings.

"_Get to work, McGee and stop gawking at your co-workers."_ Gibbs ordered. McGee jumped and looked around.

"Okay, boss." He said, shutting his phone and hurrying over to his desk. He allowed himself one last glance at Ziva and Tony. Ziva had just laughed at something Tony had said, and now Tony was chucking paper balls at Ziva's now-furious face. McGee shook his head; he was imagining things.

* * *

**So…Whatchya think? Review please!!**


End file.
